


Promise

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [45]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd promised to keep her safe





	Promise

He’d promised to keep her safe.

A promise she’d accused him of breaking when he’d sent her back to the life that caused her such fear, such anxiety.

As he stood silently nearby as always, her heart wept as she realized he hadn’t broken his promise after all.

He’d thrown himself into harm’s way earlier when he thought her life in danger.

“I intend Brown to be rewarded with a special medal cast in gold. It will be called the devoted service medal.”

It would not begin to make up for how she’d wronged him, but it was a start.


End file.
